Anger Issues
by Shiloh Beagle
Summary: "I have this habit, you see..." Some swearing, violence pretty much guaranteed
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Hills Have** **Eyes never have, never will**

I had this habit, you see, it wasn't something that I could necessarily control. Have you ever had those kind of people around you, the ones that get on your nerves no matter what? I did, seemed like all the time. Whenever this happened, my lips would instinctively roll into my mouth to be bitten down by my teeth. I then had some options: bite something, hit that person, or leave it be and leave teeth imprints in my mouth. I usually did number two and just pass it off as an accidental hit too hard but the others worked at my expense. My best friend, Matthew, knew about it but never teased me about it unlike the ones that didn't know but if they did it didn't matter they would still mock me. Okay, I admit it, I got serious anger issues.

A perfect example would be my younger sister, a certified brat. Every little thing she did bothered me to no end (or should I say, what little things she would do). Whenever my teeth instinctively clamped down, she would laugh and copy my actions. The little slut, who did she think she was with that smug and superior look she would flash at me?! Yeah, I enjoyed hitting her despite my mom's nagging to calm down. What did she want from me, even she admitted to being more than a little annoyed by my sister. She tried to get me in anger management classes but that never really worked out.

As I got older I realized that I couldn't pass off on hitting people all the time so I resorted to maltreating my lips and the insides of my lips with my teeth sharply pressing down. I fantasized the best ways to kill them, unknowingly turning myself into a Patrick Bateman-esque figure sans the actual killing. Matt didn't like it but, hey, I told him to blame people like my sister.

On the whole, though, I seemed completely normal. I had dark brown hair that waved at the end so it was usually kept just past my shoulders with pale-ass skin that never tanned or darkened. My favorite features were my green eyes and height, I wasn't a midget but above-average at about 5'8 which was an inch shorter than Matt. I loved my tallness as a way to tower over the rest of my siblings who all inherited the short gene, I was the fucking blessed one.

The car was on fire even though the ac was on full blast, I was in shotgun of Matt's car with the two most annoying, bitchiest voices behind me. Cassie and Danny were two girls that labeled themselves as our friends but they were really only here for Matthew because they had this stalker obsession with him.

I'm serious, think the Kanker sisters from Ed Edd n Eddy. Cassie was skinny and tall as fuck with greasy blonde hair and the worst hygiene ever, the bitch was always bragging how every time she ate junk food she would lose pounds. She treated her twin brother like crap even though Robert was way better to hang out with. Danny was tall too but heavyset with dark wild hair always in a sloppy ponytail with the most revealing clothes. Right now she was in a pair of booty shirts with her ass hanging out and a hot pink shirt that was the length of a sports bra. Poor Matt, right?

It wasn't like I got off easy anyway since Danny and Cassie were always trying to bring me down saying I wasn't good enough to be Matt's best friend. I beg to differ, bitches, since I am the only one he wants to hang out with! Sometimes Matt pisses me off because he's too nice and never wants to say anything bad to people so I always have to tolerate the bitches.

Anyway we were driving through New Mexico from Atlanta, Georgia because Matt got us tickets to go to a horror convention in Los Angeles. It was supposed to be the two of us but Cassie and Danny had invited themselves, they had made their rich parents use their connections to get them some expensive last-minute tickets. I cannot tell you how much I want to wring their necks for daring to come to Matt's place as if they owned it and threw my huge duffel bag out so they could make room for their stuff in the trunk.

Both me and Matt were upset but at least I managed to keep my seat and cool though I couldn't say the same for my lips. I only hoped that they would keep away from us especially since me and Matt had a group cosplay going on, the both of us were going as genderbent characters from classic horror movies. Since Matt had the blonde hair and was a _Carrie _fan, he was going to cosplay as the male version of Carrie White with me going as a female version of Michael Myers (Matt joked that I should've been Freddy Krueger instead and got a painless smack on the arm.)Dammit, why was it so hard to actually hang out with him?!

The sun was baking me alive with me in blue jeans, a gray tank top, and a pair of old running shoes on. I sighed pushing my hair back in a high ponytail. It wasn't even this hot in Atlanta that's how ridiculous it was. Matt looked over at me but I ignored the signal he was giving me to calm down, I was way too cranky to be dealing with this right now. I saw a gas station in the distance and hope rose in me. My water bottle went empty earlier so I hoped to buy at least a couple for the rest of the ride.

The gas station looked rundown, reminding me of ghost towns that I would see on old documentaries. There was one of those ancient pumping stations and an old man on an even older chair. Matt parked the car and immediately I jumped out to get a huge water bottle and a Coca-Cola bottle. I waited patiently for the old man and Matt to come into the store as I grabbed my drinks and a bag of Lemon Lays. My guilty pleasure along with most of the horror genre and white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies. I smiled in nostalgia remembering Matt indulging with me in most of those pleasures.

The old man and Matt came in and I found myself smiling like an idiot.

"What's got you smiling?" He asked and I laughed.

"Remembering when I had to take you to the bathroom during _Psycho_, scaredy cat." He laughed with me and wrapped an arm around my waist while I wrapped mine around his shoulders.

The old man looked at us suspiciously as if we were a couple of crazies but rang us up anyway. "Where ya headin'?" He had this cautious air around him and I shuffled uncomfortably letting go of Matt.

"We're going to LA for a convention." That was Matt for you, telling a random stranger about our plans with his boyish smile that made him look sweeter than cotton candy.

I honestly needed to debate whether or not to give Matthew the talk about strangers and keeping as much information to yourself as possible. He was too soft and needed someone like me to rough him up or make sure to keep an eye on him. I was raised in a lower middle-class home with two younger siblings and one older with two other half-siblings, I was pretty much required to look after myself. Matt, on the other hand, was an only child that lived in the rich side of town with parents that always looked out for him. Looking back I remember when I first met him in high school, I had skipped a grade and he was that dude that always sat with the rich kids while I was stuck with the problem kids, the ones that only came together at lunch and each had a silent respect for each other.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the man's gruff voice say the total price, only realizing then that he combined our purchases. Reaching into my pocket for my share, I glared at Matt when he paid for everything himself. I absolutely hated charity, that's why Matt had to convince me quite a bit to accept the ticket he bought me. The reason I had practically slaved away at a Subway was for the express purpose of not having anyone buy stuff for me. He held out my bag to me and I crossed my arms defiantly.

He sighed then, obviously knowing what I was thinking. "Come on it's my way of saying sorry for Cassie and Danny."

Like I said, I was too tired and besides the old guy was looking at us weirdly again. Huffing, I took the bag and stalked out of there and into the car, my good mood suddenly gone. Cassie and Danny were leaning up against the gas pump in a weird and awkward attempt to act like models. Try personality first, bitches! When I passed by they looked at me with the ugliest sneers then started making fun of my chips and beverages.

"Damn Jenny, do you REALLY need all that food?" Danny called as I fumbled with my seat belt. "I mean, you're just going to throw it all up later."

"Yeah, watching you fucking whores practically molest Matty would make me barf." I retorted as Matt came back out of the gas station.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Cassie growled and I rolled my eyes at how they immediately started coming onto Matt before they all headed back into the car.

Matt started the car again and waved at the man before we started on the road again. I looked in confusion as he took a different road from the map, I had that thing memorized but I looked again anyway. This road looked way different to the other and Matt seemed to sense my unease.

"The guy said there was a shortcut that cut through here." He explained out loud with Cassie and Danny pretty much praising him for being so thoughtful over them. Please, he just wanted to get away from you two sooner.

I was drinking from my water bottle when suddenly the car went out of control with me slopping water down my front. I heard the bitches screaming for their lives as Matt managed to get control on the road and I groaned when the side of my head hit against the window. That's going to hurt a lot later...

"Everyone alright?" Matt asked his breathing harsh.

I nodded, groaning when that left me a bit dizzy. I capped my water and looked down at my shirt that was clinging to me in the front now.

"Oh my god, I almost died!" Cassie was crying about her apparently 'almost-death'.

Danny seemed to be hyperventilating but I could clearly tell that was fake since one of my cousins had panic attacks and never hyperventilated like that. Rolling my eyes I touched the tender part of my head and winced slightly at feeling the small bump. I tasted a metallic tang in my mouth and briefly realized that I had split my mouth from the inside above my upper lip. My mouth was steadily filling up with blood and I lapped it up being one of those people that didn't mind the taste of blood.

I exited the car with Matt and we could easily see that three of the tires were punctured but we couldn't see anything that would've been sharp enough to rip them. I was immediately suspicious, what could've possibly punctured these tires? I heard Matt swear from the hybrid's trunk that he opened.

"We're officially screwed, the tire's not even here." He stated and I walked over to him, he regarded my stormy expression.

"What the actual fuck? Even if we only had two tires working we could've limped along!" I was furious now, that tire was always there! I was the one that made sure it was there before I even jumped in the car. We didn't even have our phones to rely on since there was no signal the last time we checked.

Then I thought of Cassie and Danny who had been in the back for a long time and got in after me. I was so fucking stupid for not realizing it earlier, dammit! My teeth stung the cut but I didn't care clamping down harder and feeling numb to the pain. I heard Matt calling my name but I didn't care and he should know better than to try and calm me down. I all but wrenched open the door and dragged out the two bitches that had already unbuckled their seat belts.

They landed on the ground, screaming, and I was just a bit satisfied when I heard that. Strands of hair had come away in my hands and I threw those fucking dirty locks into the sand.

"What did you two dumb fucks do with the tire?!" I yelled in frustration, Cassie stood first towering over me.

Her face was right in my personal space with her awful breath on my face. "You _cannot_ just do that, bitch!"

She made to hit me but I stepped to the side and punched her, good and hard. I heard a crunch and Cassie crumpled to the floor clutching her bleeding and hopefully broken nose. No one lays a damn hand on me unless I deserve it.

I turned to Danny then seeing her glance at Cassie's pathetic form. "Okay Danny tell me what you did with the tire before I break your face!"

Her face scrunched up as she started to cry too. "We threw it out to make room for my suitcase!"

I was seeing red, the blood tasted bitter but I still swallowed it. I walked up to her sitting on the dirt and kicked her right in the stomach with my foot. "I am so fucking sick of you guys!"

"Jenn!" I turned and saw Matt looking at me scared, he's seen me violent before. He's scared, so scared and I try to calm down.

Danny's crying and saying that she's going to call the cops but I don't listen, I try to control my breathing and go to him, panting. Don't look at me like that, like I'm about to hurt you! I didn't want to see fear in his eyes.

"It's okay, Matty, I'm so fucking sorry. I promised you I wasn't going to fight, I'm sorry! Just stop looking at me like that, it's fucking annoying and sometimes I feel like I'm going to hit you too." I saw his eyes widen before he slowly nodded and hugged me but I couldn't keep that vision out of my eyes. Damn I'm realizing that to anyone we would look like some sort of abusive couple right now.


	2. Chapter 2

We had to sleep in the car when the sun went down, it was cramped but at least I had the passenger seat. It was hard to calm down but Cassie and Danny eventually learned to keep their mouths shut, I just hoped it would be for the entirety of this trip. I can't sleep because apparently Cassie snores so I snuggled deeper into the old orange T-shirt I had changed into earlier. It was long since I usually used big T-shirts for pajama shirts.

Our phones had no reception at all so Matt and I had volunteered to go back to the gas station earlier but the sun was setting and we only had a small flashlight that kept flickering so we opted to go in the morning. And since we had no tents or camping supplies, we were stuck in the godforsaken car.

"Jenn, you awake?" Matt gently prodded me, I mumbled a 'yes'.

I was laying now with my back against the door and my legs across the middle and Matt's lap. In any position I was in I was pretty sure about waking up sore and stiff. God, I couldn't ever remember being so uncomfortable even when I once shared a bed with my older sister for a few months. She was the kind of person that moved a lot in bed and I would always end up getting kicked out of bed or stuck in a small space with no blanket because of her sleeping on top of it.

"Jenn, I gotta go." Wordlessly I reached under my seat and gave him the roll of toilet paper. If there was one thing I learned from a family member it was my grandpa saying, "You never know when you gotta take a piss." Amen to that, Grandpa Ralph.

I felt Matt put up my legs and lay them down on the seat before opening the door, I shivered as cold air came in but settled when he closed it back up. I kept my eyes closing wishing that I could fall asleep already. Geez, I always had this problem even when I was smaller. My mind would be so damn preoccupied that I couldn't even sleep, I would always end up getting yelled at by Mom whenever she caught me out of bed late at night.

Could I help it if my mind was always running? Nope, sorry, Mom, looks like I'm not similar to my other sisters that could sleep at the drop of a hat. I wonder what Paula, Natalie, and Valerie were even doing right now since they all decided to go to New Jersey together. Eh, probably partying, I was always the designated driver for them so I guessed that one of their friends would be taking care of them now. Kayla and Jonny were probably sleeping now, at least I knew Jonny was, Kayla was probably at a friend's party or something.

I could hear some soft thumps outside and tried to block them out not wanting to hear what Matthew did or sounded like when he did his 'business'. The door opened again and I screwed my eyes shut at the cold keeping them closed when I felt Matt's hands hold my feet up. I was drifting off to sleep when suddenly I heard the other doors open and Cassie and Danny screaming for their lives.

My eyes opened wide when the hands suddenly tightened around my ankles and pulled sharply. I started to struggle when I was being dragged out of the car, there's no way I was going out like this! My hands seemed useless as I scrambled for something to hold onto. For a minute I held tight to the steering wheel before the hands gave another yank and I landed on my ass. There wasn't any light, I couldn't see only hear the screams.

"God, dammit!..." I let out a string of curses that would make even a sailor blush.

I heard laughter, wild chuckles that if I wasn't filled with a rush of anger I would've cried. The screams abruptly stopped but I could hear choked gasps coming from somewhere near me. I struggled even harder and finally managed to free one of my legs, I kicked hard and felt my foot hit something solid. A shout came from the shape and the other hand loosened, I scrambled to my feet.

I ran for my life hearing Jenny's famous words and imagined myself as the ever-amazing Forrest Gump. I couldn't see but I kept running forward, remembering my favorite part in the movie where Forrest runs and breaks his leg braces. I'm going against all my instincts that say to stay and try to beat the shit out of them but I'm not stupid, this is different and I could potentially not survive. Adrenaline is keeping me alive, I clamp down to prevent my gasping breaths and I try not to hear the pounding footsteps behind me. Anger is filling me with the conflicting fear and I am filled with more of the latter as I'm suddenly tackled to the ground my arms pulled painfully behind. There's no difference in vision when I feel a heavy weight hit my head and I knock out.

_Please God, make_ _me a bird. So I could fly far. Far, far away_.

My head is pounding when I wake up, I keep my eyes closed and try to wait for it to lessen to a dull throb. Apparently that's not going to happen when I hear loud crying coming from a very familiar source. I am disoriented and my memories from last night are fuzzy. I should just try to ignore the crying and lay down again on the floor-! Wait, didn't we sleep in a car?! My eyes shoot open and I look around despite the migraine coming more painful now and my cheek stings as I feel a small scrape with my sore arms.

We're in a room, Cassie is on the other side crying in a corner but I don't see Matt or even Danny anywhere. There's a sense of familiarity here and I remember the first _Saw_ movie with the two guys chained up in a bathroom. The only good thing is that there's no one trying to be a dead body between us. I notice a rope tied around one ankle and I inspect the knot, it looks almost impossible to untie and it's so tight. I'm mad, I'm frustrated when I remember me being chased and getting knocked out. There's blood in my mouth from how my teeth worry the somewhat healed cut and I clamp down even harder.

Matt could probably undo these knots, I think as I try to free myself. Mattie had been a Boy Scout with his specialty being in knots, right now he would most likely be admiring these saying they were well-tied and professional. There's windows here and there with sunlight filtering in but too far away for us to reach it. The furniture here is old-fashioned and moth-eaten, making me think that the house was abandoned since the entire room looked like it needed a scrub down. My leg was now getting uncomfortably numb and I just knew that it will affect me if I didn't get more blood into it.

Okay, plan, I need a plan or at least a way out of these damn knots! Cassie's crying was getting louder and just added to my aching head, right then she let out a particularly loud wail and my teeth clamped down.

"Cassie, shut up right now!" I yelled and she whipped her head at me, dirty face crumpled with snot and tears running down.

She gasped for breath as I tried to reach for one of the nearby tables trying to see if there was anything useful on it. My fingertips couldn't even graze the legs and I pulled my foot in frustration, hoping to loosen it from the wooden beam it was tied to. I kicked my numb leg against the wooden beam, trying to get some feeling. Dammit, dammit, dammit! Fuck my life!

"Cassie, do you remember what happened?" I asked giving up temporarily, I wasn't going anywhere soon.

This let out another fresh round of wailing and I was tempted to throw something at her. I was not going to be finding Matt and a way out if she kept doing this. Geez, where was Matt anyway? He should be right here trying to calm me down before I did something stupid that I wouldn't notice in my anger.

"They took Danny!" I heard through the almost unintelligible wailing. Now we were getting somewhere but I didn't care about Danny.

"Who's they? And where's Matt?" I said in a sorry attempt to sound comforting.

Before she could talk anymore a door opened and I was stunned to silence with Cassie letting out even louder cries. There was a guy in the doorway, he was taller than anyone I'd ever met but he didn't look exactly normal. He smiled big, showing crooked yellow teeth and a majority of them were missing. His skull was deformed and his skin was partially discolored in a purplish tinge. One eye was bigger than the other with the smallest one oozing a bit of yellow puss. His left ear was small and drooped more than the right. He was almost completely bald but had a few small wispy strands of blonde hair. He was grinning like a little kid and I remembered Jonny, my only brother and the least annoying of my siblings.

He was clad entirely in black and I saw he carried a pick-axe with a red substance dried on it. There was no doubt that it was blood. He strode towards me and I tried not to back up, I wasn't just going to back down like Cassie. He grinned wider but it was wiped off his face when someone else came into the room.

The man was big too with long greying hair and a beard, and judging from the way his cheeks sort of caved into his mouth, he was probably not as muscular as the first dude. He wore a heavy black, dusty trench coat, a black shirt and big dirty boots. He looked intimidating to say the least.

"Pluto!" He said gruffly, "Not tha' one, the other!"

'Pluto' huffed and went over to Cassie who screamed louder than before. I wanted to yell at her, shake her, maybe hit her again. What was the point of screaming? No one seemed keen on coming to save us, that's for sure. Distracted as I was by Cassie's infuriating display, I didn't notice the other man walking over to me. He took out a dirty butcher knife and cut through the knot.

I tried to run but stumbled, my ankle was numb before and just now getting some feeling back. I felt rough hands wrap tightly around my arms and I was sorely tempted to hit him if he still didn't have that knife on him. Seeing Cassie screaming as Pluto untied her and put her over one shoulder I was almost not sad for the loss. The older one dropped me again on the floor and placed one heavy foot on the middle of my back while he tied my ankles together with the leftover rope. The more I squirmed the more pressure he put on my back. Fucking brilliant!

"Where are you taking me?!" She shrieked as they left with her hands beating at his back. I was pulled up with the man hooking his hands around my biceps and being able to effectively drag me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Will never own Hills Have Eyes, I accepted that nor do I own the novels of William Golding**

They went out the door and we followed, I blinked in the bright light and tried to take everything in. Cassie and Pluto were heading far away from the rundown houses that we were surrounded by. There were mannequins here and there, creepy things with poses frozen in time and some body parts missing. It looked to be like some sort of desert ghost town but there were no stores around.

Where's Matty? I searched around but there seemed to be no indication of more people. I planted my feet, there was no way in hell I was going somewhere without my best friend. That didn't seem to deter the man as he started to drag me away, my heels dragging behind me. I struggled more but he tightened his vice grip, it would have been painful if I hadn't been in tighter from a fight I once had with a girl that looked more like a man with breasts.

"Hey, let me go!" I yelled in frustration as we neared a house, it was the first time to him but he ignored me and simply moved over to the porch then into the house after opening a screen door.

I was dropped unceremoniously on the floor again and I groaned at the pain this was adding to my migraine. Damn man had a fucking thing with dropping me! I could hear light footsteps skittering across the floor followed by heavy ones. Right now the pain was seriously outweighing the anger, I needed some aspirin if I wanted to keep what little sanity I had.

Opening my closed eyes I looked up to see the earlier man but this time there was a huge bald woman with a small girl wearing a bright red hood hiding behind her. I groaned again closing my eyes keeping my hands rubbing at my temples. I imagined this is what my sisters felt after a night of partying. Ugh, someone kill me before the migraine does!

"You alrigh'?" I presumed that the woman had spoken and sat myself up with my eyes still closed.

"As much as I could be with a pounding head," I muttered and felt a hand nudging me.

I opened my eyes to see the woman smiling at me if only slightly. She felt my head for a second and I winced when she touched a tender part on the left side.

"Goddammit!" I hissed and chanced a glare at the man that caused this. The woman turned to him too with a questioning glance.

"Who hit 'er, Jupiter? Got a nasty bump on the head." She said and the man looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Prob'ly Lizar'," He shrugged as if he couldn't care less and nodded in my direction. "Thought ya migh' wan' 'er for help."

The woman smiled and stood up to hug the man, I felt uncomfortable in my position and instead looked at the girl. Her prominent cheekbones where uneven with large eyes and her long brown hair was unkempt. The dusty red hoodie was what stood out the most, making her small figure stand out like a sore thumb. She was small but looked no older than fourteen at the most with some of her fingers fused together that I noticed as she wrapped the hoodie tighter around herself.

She smiled if a bit shy, showing yellowed teeth that were sharper than any normal ones. I smiled back with apprehension rubbing my temples as I tried to alleviate some of the pain. The man, Jupiter, kneeled down then and cut through the ropes. Before he could leave I grabbed the end of his coat.

The surprise was clear on his face as I leveled my gaze. "What happened to the boy that came with us?"

My voice surprised me, it was calm as if already knowing the worst and the thing about it is, I think I had accepted it when I first saw Matthew was gone. Jupiter scratched at his beard, regarding me with a careful eye, most likely wondering how I would react.

"He dead." There were no tears, no anger...at least not yet. My teeth clamped down not with anger but something else entirely. I let go of his coat and focused on rubbing my ankles to get some feeling back. I didn't know where my hair tie was as brown hair covered my vision, the screen door opened then closed with the sound of boots walking away.

That's when I stood up, pushing back my hair as I regarded the woman and girl, the woman's daughter I presumed.

"I'm Big Mama, this Ruby." The woman said and I let out a long sigh. "You want sumthin' for tha' head?"

I nodded, walking on shaky legs and followed them through the filthy living room. The kitchen was cleaner but with apprehension I noticed the dried bloodstains on a wooden cutting board. It should've been normal enough, my mom had her fair share of them with stains from vegetables and fruits, yet I couldn't help the pounding in my ears.

"You eat them, don't you?" Suddenly it all made sense, all of it was so fucking crystal clear! The tires were no coincidence neither was the old man giving us the directions in the first place! Oh god, oh fucking god, I'm so pissed off but I didn't know what to do other than to keep biting down.

Big Mama wouldn't look at me neither did Ruby who set an old first aid kit in front of me. I took out the aspirin bottle, my hands shaking and dry-swallowed two of them. That's when she looked up at me with eyes so big and wide and I remembered Mattie. I see those big eyes when he thinks I'm going to lash out at him with my words or actions or when he charms someone new. Tears prick at my eyes and I can't believe the state of disbelief I'm in.

"Name?" Ruby asked softly almost in a whisper.

I wipe at my eyes even though no tears were shed yet. "Huh, my name?"

Big Mama is coming close to me and tries to pull me into a hug but I twist away.

"Sorry," I mumble. "My name's Jennifer but Jenn or Jenny's okay."

They both nod and I curse how close I am to tears. Those eyes look up at me again and I give Ruby a small smile. "You remind me of someone I knew."

She returns the smile and I start crying right then, this time I don't twist away from Big Mama. I won't say I cried for the darkness of man's heart, too many people have cried for that. But, in the words of Mr. Golding, I did cry for the fall through the air of a true, wise friend called Matthew.


	4. Chapter 4

_Why the hell was I even here? Oh yeah, my sisters wanted to go to some friend's party and I got dragged along. I wasn't even old enough to drive, yet my sisters named me designated driver while they got smashed. That's why I was on the large couch right now in between two couples playing tonsil hockey with one of the guy's hands coming too close to my thigh for comfort._

_The living room was getting pretty stuffy, the house itself was an understatement since it was actually a huge Victorian house. Normally I loved these types of houses but, under present circumstances, not so much right now. Couples were dancing everywhere or dry humping wherever they could, geez, it's depressing what this generation has downgraded to._

_Getting up from the couch, I headed to the kitchen where I could both see and smell the druggies from the back porch, the screen door the only thing protecting me from inhaling secondhand smoke. Comforting...not really. Valerie's in the kitchen drinking some wine like she's some high-society bitch with a guy sharing the bottle with her._

_Her brown hair's all messy even though she spent countless hours trying to make it "just right" and her clothes looked as if she put them on in the dark. Judging by the marks on her exposed shoulders, she probably did._

_She grins at me over the cup of wine and moves her head in the guy's direction, wanting my input on how cute he is. I shrug, he's okay enough but there was too much gel in his hair, his hands too groping even though they were in public. I open up the fridge and clamp my teeth when I notice the overwhelming number of alcohol. There's some coke in the back that I reach for and I leave through the back chancing the stoners. Bodies bump into me as I walk around to the front where most of the loners go or the drunks puke up their guts in the bushes._

_I take a seat on the front lawn with my hoodie protecting my bum from grass stains that Mom would yell at me for later. There's another dude puking in the bushes he wipes his mouth with a napkin and washes out his mouth with the hose. He's stumbling still and looking around wildly, he catches sight of me looking at him._

_I guess he takes that as an invitation to come over where I am and plops down on the wet grass. He reeks of alcohol with his entire form needing a good straightening up._

_"Can I have some?" He asks and I pass him the rest of my Coke, might as well give the guy a chance. He chugs it down and throws it towards the house, tapping the door._

_He looked like a lost child, his knees pressed against his chest and his blonde hair was all over the place. I recognized him, Matthew Anderson from AP English. He sat a few desks away from me but it's not like we knew each other on a friendly basis. He was part of the 'in' crowd like my sisters, I was an outcast._

_"I hate girls," he said in a sullen voice, words a bit slurred._

_I snorted, "Thanks a lot."_

_Grabbing my hoodie, I stood up to leave when he clutched at my hand with a sudden desperate ness._

_"Wait, I'm sorry, um, can you stay? I need someone with me before I do something stupid." He said in a rush, giving his hand a pointed look he quickly retracted it._

_Sitting down on my hoodie again, I copied his position. "Wanna talk about it?"_

_I wasn't new to this, despite the callous nature, I was often the one my sisters went to for bitching about their problems. They went to me because they knew I wouldn't tell our parents or give them advice, they just wanted someone to listen about their problems._

_"She forgot we were dating for the night, she didn't know I was coming to this party." His hoarse voice soft as he ran a hand through his hair._

_I didn't know who she was but I could guess she was part of the 'in' crowd. I had no clue what to do know, my sisters hardly had this problem. The words came out before I could filter them through my mind._

"Bitches, man." I said with a clap to his shoulder and I heard him laugh.

_He smiled at me, it was wide and showed all his white teeth. "What happened to you being a girl too?"_

_I shrugged, smiling. "I won't deny sometimes I can be a real bitch."_

_I laughed with him this time and he stuck his hand out to me. "I'm Matthew Anderson, nice to meet you."_

_I smiled and shook it firmly. "Jennifer Thomas, likewise."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own HHE** **or any other references mentioned in story**

My emotional breakdown as embarrassing as it was proved to be what I needed to calm down my frustrations. I just sat there on a chair in the room Ruby said that we were going to share, my lips were clamped down and my hands folded on my lap. The room wasn't particularly big but I couldn't really say much since my old room was kinda small too. There was a decent-sized bed in the middle of the room with its headboard against the wall and the basic furniture placed around the room. Big Mama had Ruby take me upstairs but gave her this warning look like she should make sure I stayed here.

I could feel Ruby's curious eyes boring a hole into my head and I turned to her, pressing down harder because I hated when people stared, have the decency to turn away people! I raised an eyebrow almost encouraging her to speak.

"Why you do that?" She asked in her small voice and pointed at her own lips to further elaborate on what she asked.

I shrugged and finally let go, running my tongue over the deep imprints made and the healing cut. "I do it when I get mad or frustrated."

She looked sad, "Mad at me?"

I thought on that, was I mad at her? No, no I wasn't, I was slightly annoyed at my situation and certainly furious over the people who took us out but Ruby didn't do that, she hadn't participated. I shook my head and saw her face relax slightly then she looked out the small window next to the left side of the side.

"Dark soon," She mumbled and I hummed in agreement noticing the almost nonexistent light as well.

Then I remembered my duffel and I wondered whether I would be allowed to go get it at all. What did they do with Mattie's car anyway? The question certainly made me curious, I also saw it as a way to leave if they didn't trash it.

"Hey, Ruby, can I get my stuff from the car I came in?" The question was simple and innocent enough but I saw her expression turn to one of fear.

"No, bad at nigh'." She stated and I cracked a wry smile.

"I'm pretty sure I could handle a few things that go bump in the night." I said standing up but Ruby grabbed my hand with desperation.

"No, they'll getcha!" She insisted and my eyes narrowed in confusion and a tinge of annoyance.

They, who's 'they'? It can't be that bad, can it? Then I remembered that man from earlier and it turns out some things DID go bump in the night. But what could scare Ruby so much that she seemed terrified at the mere thought of going outside at night?

"Um, alright then, how about we go get it in the morning together?" I suggested squeezing her hand reassuringly and her face showed relief. She nodded and pulled me towards the bed obviously wanting to put the subject behind us already. We got in on different sides and with all my aches I was happy to get some sleep after the mentally exhausting day.

There were hands on me, rough ones that squeezed my thighs. Eyes snapping open, I looked into the face of a nightmare. Well technically speaking since there was only some light coming in from an open doorway. His eyes were a cold blue with grayed blonde hair and sunburned skin. He had a cleft lip with a malformed jaw making it look like he had a permanent snarl. **_Oh God, I wanted him off of me!_**

A gloved hand covered my mouth, preventing me from yelling. Instinctively I did what the situation called for, I brought my leg up and kneed him in the balls. He let out a howl of pain and one hand covered his manhood while the other backhanded me, drawing blood. I heard Ruby yelling and grabbed his arms turning us onto the floor with him on bottom.

**_I like to think I've been through enough without being molested, thank you very much!_** I grabbed his vest and punched his face, getting his cheekbone. That didn't stop him from hitting me in the face again and he yanked at my hair. The fuck was this, a cat fight?! I slapped him harshly and he glared up at me with me down at him.

_**Fight like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch.**_

The lights turned on in the room and someone dragged me off of him, it was Big Mama with her huffing. Jupiter had picked the guy up and slapped him upside the head.

"Wha' were you doin'?!" He snapped at the guy who remained silent, a lovely bruise beginning to form on his face as the flesh swelled up. I knew that I didn't look any better by any means, I could feel the blood in my mouth.

"Get Lizar' out of here, Jupe." Big Mama said with fury plain on her face. Shoving 'Lizard' past me, we locked eyes his expression murderous and I was sure of mine being a mirror image of it.

They went out of the room and Big Mama looked me over. I was fine enough the split lip wasn't a big deal although the blows he dealt weren't exactly good for my head and my cheek throbbed.

"Are there any more like him?" I demanded and she shook her head.

"The other boys wouldn' do tha'." She defended but I was more than a little cautious.

I turned to Ruby and saw her disbelieving expression at what just transpired in her room. I sighed and heard Big Mama leaving the room, I turned off the lights and crawled back into bed. Was it too much to want to fall asleep? Ruby didn't look like she was going to drift off anytime soon, though.

"Hey, wanna hear a story? You'll go to sleep faster," I could offer comfort to her like I did to Jonny because he knew I wouldn't laugh at the fact that he was afraid but Ruby was older so I didn't know how she would take it. I couldn't see her expressions in the dark but she held my hand and I took it as a sign to go ahead.

"All children grow up, except one..." This was Jonny's favorite and I knew that somewhere in my subconscious I was getting used to the idea of possibly not even seeing my little brother again. My sisters could go to hell for all I cared but Jonny was special and I always considered myself as the older brother figure.

When Ruby fell asleep, I couldn't and instead replayed what just happened to me. I was molested while I was asleep, I should be in tears or something but I wasn't. I remembered the way his hands touched me and suddenly remembered a familiar grip on my ankles that pulled me out of the car.

**A/N: Was that too much? Too little? I could revise it but ugh I feel like I just messed this all up! I was just drawing a blank oh and this doesn't formally mean theres a pairing with Lizard here just to clarify. Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh God, I admit it, it's a...filler! *cue dramatic gasps***

I didn't want to wake up but the sun was too bright, it was strong behind closed eyes. Opening them the first thing I noticed was Ruby's absence. She could've been gone just a few minutes or a couple of hours, I didn't have a way to know.

I felt dirty with my mouth having flecks of dried blood and I hoped there wasn't any in my teeth. Pushing back my hair I checked my pockets for an extra elastic before remembering I lost it and groaned in frustration. I sat up in bed and prodded my swollen cheek, lip, and slightly throbbing nose, damn, that pervert knew how to throw a punch. I think he almost gave me a minor nosebleed.

"Jen?" Ruby stood timid in the doorframe with a cup of water in hand and a hand in her hoodie's pocket.

She handed me the cup and I went over to open the window. It went stuck in a few places but I managed to get it up halfway. I drank part of the water and swished it around, trying to get the blood out of my mouth. Spitting it outside, I drank the rest and practically swallowed the two Twinkies Ruby brought me. I wasn't picky since I didn't eat anything the day before, any food was welcome.

"Who is he?" I asked curiosity rearing it's ugly head, noticing how uncomfortable Ruby became with most of my questions as if almost ashamed or guilty I had to witness it.

"Lizard, he the oldest brother then Goggle." Ruby explained in a weary voice, she needed no specification on who I had asked about.

I felt my nose. "The guy packs a punch, who's Pluto?"

"Cousin, he a little slow." Ruby said looking out the window.

I tugged my fingers through some knots in my hair before finally settling on waiting until I got my brush from my bag.

"Say Ruby, can we go get my stuff now?" I asked albeit impatiently.

She nodded turning to me and leading me downstairs. We entered the kitchen where Mama was chopping some meat. I stared at the mound and wondered what it came from. From a leg, an arm, maybe part of a stomach? Mama smiled at me and I tried to as well but I could only focus on that piece of meat and it came out more like a grimace.

"Y'all headin' out now?" She asked and I nodded grateful for a distraction.

"When I get my stuff and clean up a bit, I'll do any jobs you have for me." I offered and Mama beamed.

"Ruby don't do much, it'll be nice to get help."

We left then and blinked in the bright sun, my eyes desperately trying to adjust to the sudden light. The village was void of life except for those damn mannequins. Ruby started to lead the way out in the open and I followed. After only a minute or two I heard someone's footsteps coming up behind us. I whipped around and saw only Pluto walking a small distance back.

"Why's Pluto following us?" I said looking as he lumbered along.

Ruby turned too then turned straight again, "Papa thinks ya might run if it was jus' me here."

I snorted and continued walking backwards, keeping her small form in sight at the corner of my eye but still looking at Pluto. I could understand Jupiter's reasoning on me possibly leaving but really there was no way I could leave without a car. Even if I did manage to get one from where we were going, I doubted it would have any gas.

Pluto then waved his hand in a big motion with that childish grin on his face.

_God Jonny, Matt, I miss you..._

I waved back with a hesitant smile and he picks up his pace until he's walking right next to us. I turned straight ahead and it's just the three of us now, walking along the open desert. We finally stop and I see a large crater, like a bomb dropped on it, filled with a number of cars, trucks, and maybe a bus or two. The sight of Mattie's green hybrid caused my throat to close up as I slid down the crater's side and all but ran to the car.

It was in surprisingly good condition if a bit dirty and hot from the sun beating down on it. Opening the drivers seat, I pressed the button that would open up the back. Ruby and Pluto stood at a distance, silent and giving me some much needed space. The first thing I grabbed was my duffel then I caught sight of Mattie's suitcase buried beneath the designer luggage of Cassie and Danny. No way in hell would I just leave Mattie's stuff to rot, I dragged out the suitcase and slammed down the door.

I joined them near the side of the crater and was immensely grateful when Pluto took my heavy duffel and carried it up. The way back was like the journey toward, almost complete silence, until Pluto's walkie-talkie emitted loud static.

"Pluto, get to the road!" Jupiter's voice managed to be distinguishable and Pluto turned to where I guessed the road was and started running.

"What's going on?" I asked Ruby whose expression turned solemn.

"New people," She said, I struggled with the added weight and almost shocked myself at my lack of emotion over more people being butchered.

We arrived back at the village, much to my relief and I carried the stuff back upstairs while Ruby went with Big Mama after telling me where I would find the bathroom. I opened both of them up and grabbed a pair of my ripped jeans, one of Matt's old band shirts, underwear and bra, and my hygiene stuff. Hygiene stuff, you know, the usual: shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste (very important stuff here), razor, and deodorant. Towel, taken from my duffel and I headed into the bathroom.

It wasn't bad: toilet, sink, and shower. What more could anyone need? The water was cold when I turned it on with brief spurts of hot water, I was definitely in a hurry now. After that energizing shower, I pulled on the clothes and dried out my hair. I put everything back in the bedroom and got a baseball cap out before stuffing everything under my side of the bed.

Going down to the kitchen I saw another figure sitting at the old wooden table, chowing down on the bloody mass which sat on a plate. Ruby and Big Mama were sitting down and eating too, I watched a bit fascinated at the normalcy in which they ate their meal. There were no qualms about it, no difference in how they ate and that in itself should've horrified me.

With slow steps I sat down across from them and both the females stopped for a moment. The male continued eating but kept his head down, pale blonde hair curtaining his face and the brim of a bowler hat helping.

"Please continue," I said with a weak smile.

Big Mama smiled then, her closed lips bloody and gestured to the man next to her, "This is Goggle."


End file.
